Drabbling Through Life
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and things that pop into my head. Various pairings, challenges accepted. R&R XD Mixture of book and musical verse.
1. Fiyeraba

A/N: This is to vent the ideas I have that aren't long enough for their own story

A/N: This is to vent the ideas I have that aren't long enough for their own story. Don't forget to review! Various pairings and stuff, including some pretty random ones. Comedy, angst, fluff, romance etc to come :).

Disclaimer: Yeah, I really don't own Wicked.

--

One : Tais Toi Mon Cœur

"Master Tiggular, I trust you're aware of the time?" The Goat was staring at him over his glasses, and Fiyero mumbled something about how the rain had slowed him down. Dillamond rolled his eyes, and gestured for him to sit down. Fiyero scanned the room for a spare seat, scowling when he noticed a pretty blonde sitting in _his_ seat, which was next to Avaric.

"_There's a surprise_."

Avaric, who had been unusually on time to class, heard the murmer, and raised his eyebrow in amusement. Fiyero had stuck his fingers up at him when Dillamond's back was turned. Much to his chagrin, the only spare seat remaining was stupidly close to the front of the class; the second row, to be precise. He slipped reluctantly into it, and reached into his bag for his book and pencil. He hadn't done the reading or the assignment, so had no idea what the old Goat was blabbering on about.

He began doodling, elaborate swirls and stars, occasionally drawing strange diagrams of what he wanted to do to Avaric for making him sit in the dork row. He was just stabbing the page to illustrate the acne he was somehow going to manage to give Avaric, when his pencil snapped. He sighed, and threw it back into his bag.

Bored now he had nothing to do, Fiyero instead began to stare dumbly around the room. There was a girl infront of him, her hair long and glossy. It was so shiny..he just wanted to..touch it..

"What on Oz do you think you're doing?" Fiyero was surprised when Elphaba flipped round, her hair smacking him in the face.

"Err..nothing."

"Why were you touching my hair?" she hissed at him.

"Miss Elphaba, if there's something you'd like to say.."

"Err, yes." Fiyero gulped. "The Great Drought caused the isolation of Animals, so.."

Oh thank Oz. She was back to being a nerd, instead of a shiny haired temptress.

Galinda turned round and waved at him, and he smiled weakly back at her, trying to ignore the drumming in his chest.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it..more random stuff to come soon! A bit longer/less crap. If there are any pairings you'd like to see, however crazy, I love a challenge! Review! :D Oh, and 10 points if you know what the title means.


	2. Foqinda

"Can I borrow your book?" The words snapped him out of the trance he'd been in for about twenty minutes. Just staring at those eyes seemed to take so much time nowadays. The eyes would never notice, of course, but it didn't matter to him.

"Um..why are you looking at me like that?" He had to laugh at the facial expression; that delicious mixture of puzzlement and amusement had surely never been so flattering on a person before.

"I wasn't. Oh, I need the book back in a bit, it's got my notes in on the Great Drought at the back."

"Ok, I just need this little bit here." That smile, oh that smile could turn him to stone.

"I'm just going for a walk." He got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Fine. Oh, Boq?"

"Mmm?"

"If you see Galinda, can you ask her if she has my scarf?"

"Sure."

Oh, Galinda. Oh, Fiyero. Two loves, so annoyingly perfect. Perfect together, so he was stuck with the girl he didn't want, and didn't deserve.

A/N: I'm preparing to be pelted with stones by Fiyeraba/Gliyero/Bessa fans! And generally all people because Foq's just a little weird and scary, but I thought that they deserve at least one fic, however little. A short drabble, but I was very bored. I should be updating Les Mauvais sometime after the twelth. Keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for reading, review if you liked it. (I don't expect to have any reviews..)


End file.
